A Mother's Love. Midoriiro's Painful Departure.
The East Blue, 15 years ago In a small household in the East blue, three children are play fighting. All three of these children have startling Green hair and huge smiles. 7 year old Zoro: 'Come on slow poke! You'll never catch a bad guy like that! ''The children were currently playing Marine and Pirate, a favorite game of theirs. Zoro was the pirate while 6 year old Yoro and two year old Senshi were the Marines. 'Yoro: '''I can catch you! My partner is just being too slow! '''Senshi: '''Big bro too fast! ''Everyone laughed and Zoro stopped running for a second. Yoro and Senshi caught up with him, sending all three children tumbling into the grass. 'Roronoa Children: '''HAHAHAHAHAHA ''As the children played, a Young woman watched. This woman had the same green hair of the children, and she was being held by a man with a weathered appearence, yet a kind smile. '''Woman: '''They grow up so fast. '''Man: We're lucky to have them Midoriiro. Our children will be proud warriors, following in their ancester's footsteps. Midoriiro: 'I know. I know. ''As the two watched their children play, a Mail Coo flew down and landed in front of the two. Lord Roronoa bent down and took a letter from the Coo's beak. It was a note from his brother. He opened it, and was shocked by the contents. 'Note: '''My dear brother. I bear awful news. Mikayla, the traitorous daughter of mine has returned. She blames us for her banishment, saying she will kill us all. I pray this letter reaches you in time. I must ask for your aid in bringing Mikayla to justice. ''Lord Roronoa gripped the note hard. Midoriiro felt her husband's pain and gripped his arm. '''Lord Roronoa: My brother needs me. I must go and aid him. Midoriiro: What of our children? Lord Roronoa: I know you can protect them. Keep them safe. He kissed his wife, then walked towards his children. Seeing their father, they all ran and gave him a hug. As he explained he would be leaving them for a while, All three of the children gripped him harder. Zoro: '''Don't leave! We need you here! '''Yoro: '''Please Father!! '''Senshi: Daddy no leave! Lord Roronoa gripped his three children harder. Then a single tear rolled down his cheek. Lord Roronoa: I must....... Two Months Later It was a stormy night. Midoriiro was sitting up late, waiting for her husband's return. She watched the fireplace crackle, providing limited light in the dark house. A loud pounding on the door made her jump. She opened the door and was greeted by a Marine. He to his hat off, instantly drenching his hair. Marine: Is this the Roronoa Household? Midoriiro nodded, ushering the Marine in. Marine: I bear some unpleasent news. Lord Roronoa is dead. He died at the hands of your niece, Roronoa D. Mikayla. Midoriiro gasped in disbelief and pain. Her husband was dead?! It wasn't possible! never in a thousind years would she have thought he would be killed. Marine: He asked me to deliver this to you should he perish. The Marine handed her a small envelope. Midoriiro opened it, reading the last words her husband wrote. Note: Midoriiro. I wish you never have to read these words. If you are, I have been killed by my own niece. You and our children are not safe. You must hide yourself, and hide the children. They must grow strong so they can suceed where we have failed. I know it is hard for you to give the children away, but know it is not forever. If you want them to have a future, you must hide them. Midoriiro cried as she read the letter. She had lost her husband, and now she had to lose her children to protect them. As she cried, the three Roronoa Children came into the room. Midoriiro explained what happened and they all began to cry. Midoriiro held them tightly. As she did, she thought to herself. Midoriiro: 'I cannot lose them, not after losing their father...... No. I must give them away..... A mother's love is knowing what is best for their children......No matter how hard it is. A Different Island in the East Blue ''The three Roronoa Children stood on the docks of their new home. Midoriiro, cloaked in a brown cloak, held her three children for the last time. '''Midoriiro: Zoro. Take care of your siblings. Protect them. Zoro: I will. Midoriiro: 'Yoro.... Listen to your brother. He is the head of the family now. You must help him protect what is left. ''Yoro wiped a tear from his eye, refusing to show weakness. Finally, Midoriiro turned to Senshi. '''Midoriiro: My little Senshi..... Be strong. You are a warrior. Live up to your name. Senshi cried, clutching her mother tightly. Senshi: Don't go! Midoriiro gave a small sob, then took off a small stone necklace around her neck. She placed it around Senshi's neck. Senshi took the necklace in her hand. Midoriiro: This is my promise. We will meet again. As long as you have this necklace, I will always be with you. With those final goodbyes, the three children walked away towards their new home, a Dojo near the village. Midoriiro faced a different direction, her heart hardenned. '''Midoriiro: '''My husband..... Our children will suceed where you weren't able to. I will make sure of that. Even if I can't be near them, I will take care of them. It is a mother's duty. The End? Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi